blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Hazama
Note: This article covers both Hazama and Terumi Yuuki as the same person/being. Hazama is a captain of the NOL's intelligence division. His real name is Terumi Yuuki. Information Terumi Yuuki was originally one of the Six Heroes who fought against the Black Beast in the first War of Magic. He created the Cauldron (and in turn, the Black Beast) and had wished to quell the mistake he had made, however after the beast was destroyed, he turned his back on the Six Heroes, and murdered one of them, Nine, who was the mother of a fellow heroes' child. He was the original owner of the Susano-o unit armor (which now belongs to Hakumen), and it is assumed that, after realizing his soul would be forever bound to the Susano-o unit, he drove himself out of it- which is why he now appears as a ghost. He was formerly sealed away, presumably in the Boundary, but was released before the events of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger by Takamagahara. During the majority of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, Hazama is supervising Noel Vermillion's mission to return major Jin Kisaragi to his post, and attempts to avoid fighting anyone, claiming he "isn't good with that sort of thing". However, during Rachel Alucard's story mode, he appears twice as Terumi, the first time mocking Valkenhayn and the second time mocking Rachel herself. After the final fight of the True Ending in Calamity Trigger, he appears before Noel and Ragna, and after Rachel arrives, loses his calm demeanor. His hair spikes up and voice becomes much louder. After the credit roll at the end of the True Ending, he is shown issuing confidential verbal orders to Tsubaki to kill Noel and Jin. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, he appears as the main antagonist and a playable character, planning to destroy the core unit, Amateratsu, using Noel Vermillion, who becomes the Kusanagi unit. He sacrificed many NOL members to in order to activate it. During the ending it is revealed that Hazama and Relius Clover are working for Ragna and Jin's little sister Saya, Who is the true main antagonist and Imperator of The NOL. Material Collection Information * Hobby: Collecting Silver Accessories * Likes: Boiled Eggs * Dislikes: Cats, Loud noises Appearance Hazama's appearance is taken after the shady, creepy archetype. He is depicted with bright green hair and an ever present smirk with his eyes closed, belying a demonic nature. He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed boots. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage. As Terumi, he loses the hat and his hair spikes upward and his eyes are open, showing off golden-yellow irises with cat-like slits for pupils. In his ghost form, he appears as a black apparition with a vague humanoid outline and green veins. His facial features consist of a single beady white eye and an eerie wide smile. Powers and abilities The full extent of Hazama's abilities has not yet been revealed but is considered by many to be extraordinary in terms of power, so much that even Rachel second-guesses about fighting him though Hazama himself avoids confrontation with her as well. In battle, Hazama wields the Nox Nyctores, Ouroboros; A steel hook crafted in the shape of a snake that he summons in front of him, attached to a chain of black energy which he can use to attack opponents from afar or reel them in as well as zip around the battlefield to quickly, if not, instantly close gaps between him and his foes. On the other side of the chain is a butterfly knife which he uses for close-range attacks. He also employs the use of dark energy which he forms into shadowy serpent-like apparitions to lash out at his opponent. Having been the original creator of the Azure Grimoire, he possesses his own imitation, activating it in an identical manner to mock Ragna, though he shouts Blazblue instead of Azure Grimoire. When activated, a large magical circle envelops him, slowly sapping away vitality of anyone who steps inside. In the Story Mode of the first game, Hazama's true form as Terumi depicts him as a black apparition with green glowing veins and aura, or alternatively, his facial features become psychotic and his hair spikes up. Move List * For Hazama's movelist, see here. Musical Themes BlazBlue: Continuum Shift *'Gluttony Fang' - Hazama's Theme *'Nightmare Fiction' - Hazama VS Ragna *'Endless Despair' - Boss Hazama's Theme Gallery File:Hazama_Crest.jpg|Hazama's Crest. File:HazamaSprite1.png|Terumi's other form. File:HazamaGhost.png|Terumi's Ghost Form. File:Hazama_Concept_1.png|Hazama's Concept Artwork. File:Bb-hazama.jpg|Story-mode Artwork. File:HazamaOuroboros.jpg|Official art of Hazama and Ouroboros. Click here to view all images of Hazama. Trivia * One of Hazama's alternate color palettes dresses him in white, which is seen by many as a tribute to the late Michael Jackson. As a result fans have dubbed Hazama/Terumi the "Smooth Criminal". * Hazama's birthday falls on the International Dance Day, possibly a reference to the fact some of his (sprite) movements are based off Michael Jackson, as well as an alternate color palette. * Storywise, Hazama/Terumi is possibly one of the strongest characters in the playable roster, with only Rachel outdoing him. However, Rachel acknowledges that she cannot kill him, a fact that Hazama/Terumi takes full advantage of to mock her with. He also has arguably one of the strongest Unlimited forms, on account of his entire moveset being amped up combined with a life stealing aura, refered to as the Lifelink. * He bears a strong resemblance to Gin Ichimaru from Bleach in his Hazama self. Also, Hazama and Gin Ichimaru are both voiced by Doug Erholtz in the English versions of their respective series. ** Coincidentally, they are both ranked as "captains" in the organizations they have worked for. ** Also, they seem to have shifting eye colors. Gin has been shown with either red or silver eyes, while Hazama has gold eyes as a human, but green eyes as a ghost. ** In addition, some color schemes include a white hairstyle, further illustrating the similarity when he takes off his hat before/after battle. * In his Terumi self his hairstyle is similiar to Batman's legendary villain, The Joker. One of Hazama's DLC color puts him to look like The Joker as well. Also, during Carl Clover's alternate story path, Hazama asks him "Why so serious?", a likely nod to the late Heath Ledger's role as The Joker from the movie The Dark Knight. Coincidentally, they are both described as "psychopaths". * He also has a same personality as Greed from Full Metal Alchemist. * The pose he does as Terumi, as well as the fact that he uses knives in battle, makes him a possible reference to Dio Brando of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. * Hazama revels in taunting his enemies, Rachel included. This has caused fans to consider him as the God of Trolls (a slang in internet community to refer to people who likes taunting and causing mischief for self-laughs) in the BlazBlue. * Hazama does not have a human skeleton; what appears to be the imprint of his ghost form appears when he is electrocuted by Rachel. * While he usually keeps a 'high-and-mighty' attitude to everyone else, the only time Terumi ever gets his 'comeuppance' is during his 'Help Me, Dr. Kokonoe!' section, whereas he simply can't badmouth Kokonoe if he wants to leave. Once he believes he's in the clear, he spouts a few sly remarks, which Kokonoe replies to with a rocket launcher. * In the said 'Help Me, Dr. Kokonoe!' section, Hazama makes his entrance by yelling "Heeeeeeere's Hazama!", a quote taken from The Shining from another over the top psychopath, "Heeeeeere's Johnny!" (coincidentally, the actor who played the character, Jack Nicholson, used to portray The Joker, the character Hazama heavily draws similarities with, in the first Batman movie) * Hazama's Drive name, Ouroboros, translate to either a serpent or a dragon. Ouroboros can also be a snake biting it's own tail, symbolizing infinity or a never-ending cycle. * Shares a lot of similarity with the Fatal Fury character Ryuji Yamazaki: using knives, keeping his hand in his pocket, wearing a suit in combat, having a insane side, and shares a similar move set. * Hazama's "gag reel" ending in Continuum Shift reveals that his dislike for cats is due to allergies, which, as suggested from dialogue from Kokonoe, are rather severe. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NOL Category:Non-human Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:Playable Characters